


February

by Theforeverbattles



Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Assassins, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Falling In Love, First Times, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I think that's everything, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Mentions of Murder, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Pet Names, but like only a tiny bit, royal au, soft dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Jisung hugs Hye tightly, “while I’m gone you gotta take good care of Minnie for me okay? Makes sure he doesn’t get into trouble.”The little boy nods, Minho already knows he’s going to take his job very seriously.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: When Winter Turns To Spring [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048795
Comments: 20
Kudos: 322





	February

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, sorry this took so long to get out, ya boy has really been going through it lately. Also I think I tagged everything, you guys have read the previous parts if you're here so you know all about the topics in this fic so yeah! Carry on!

_ February _

“Daddy no, you can’t leave.” Nabi cries, she’s having a full blown fit in a way that Minho has never seen before. 

Since being around the kids for about two months now he’s seen them all cry and get tired. But this is completely different. She’s sobbing, latched onto Jisung’s leg, refusing to let go. 

All three of them are crying actually, but Nabi is by far the most upset. 

Minho picks up Hye who’s whimpering, nose running, the little boy sniffles and hides his face. “D-daddy can’t g-go.”

“He’s gonna be back tomorrow little prince I promise.” Min tries to soothe. 

Minho has been dreading this day all week, Jisung has to go back to his castle to check up on things. He’s staying the night too because it’s too dangerous to travel the roads at night in the winter. 

The children have just been informed that he’s leaving for the night. 

“Can’t go daddy!” Nabi screams, she’s tugging on her hair, stomping her feet. Her crying just intensifies Nari’s too. 

“Honey I’ll be back first thing in the morning.” Jisung crouches down to the small girl, grabbing her wrists before can inflict more damage. 

“Minnie don’t let!” Nari tugs at his pants, her lower lip trembling. He sighs heavily, this is the worst. Nothing is helping them, nothing they say is going to calm them down. 

“Daddy will be back in the morning princess.” He crouches down to her level too. 

This just makes her cry more, he doesn’t know what to do. 

“Who’s gonna take care of us?” Hye whimpers. 

Minho glances at Ji who’s holding Nabi close, trying to calm her down. His arms around her seem to be working. But as soon as he lets go she’ll start again. 

“I will.” Min says and the two kids in his lap look to him with wide eyes. Jisung seems surprised too, the kids are supposed to be with the nannies. 

“Min,” Jisung starts, “it’s just for a night, and tomorrow is my free day.” The king smiles, “if anything goes wrong I have the nannies too.” He reassures. 

“Daddy don’t go.” Nabi cries more. 

The five of them are currently outside the main gates, people are watching them closely. 

Minho comes down next to Jisung and Nabi with the other two still in his lap. He sits on the floor, which is probably a strange sight to see all things considered. 

“Honey you get to spend all day and night with Minnie. I promise you I’ll be back tomorrow morning, before you’re even awake.” Jisung tries to bargain with her. 

“No no no!” 

“We can stay in my rooms too. Nabi I need help collecting all my gems, can you help me?” Minho gets her attention, her puffy red eyes peeking out from Jisung’s neck. 

“Don’t want daddy to go.” She pouts. 

“I know princess, I don’t want him too either but he’s gotta. But while he’s gone we get to have a sleep over though, and Lixie will bring all kinds of sweets.” This makes the other two look at him now too. 

“Promise you come back?” Nabi whimpers looking at her father. 

“Promise honey, I’d never leave you.” Jisung tucks her hair behind her ears. Finally getting her to settle down. Hye gets out of Min’s lap and goes to his father, Nabi replacing his spot against the king. 

The twins nuzzle against his neck, Nari distracting her sister with the necklaces he has on. 

Jisung hugs Hye tightly, “while I’m gone you gotta take good care of Minnie for me okay? Makes sure he doesn’t get into trouble.” 

The little boy nods, Minho already knows he’s going to take his job very seriously. 

Sungie moves to kiss Nari cheek, whispering to watch over her sister. She nods and hugs her father tightly. 

Once the kids are settled and all of them are standing again, except for Nabi who’s tired herself out so much she’s taken up her spot on Minho’s chest. 

“Be careful.” The king murmurs, he’s nervous, even though he’s sending guards with Jisung. They can’t be in their room at night. 

“I will, thank you for taking care of them.” Sungie keeps the appropriate distance between them. They’ve been trying like hell to keep this professional. It’s been two weeks since they fell into bed together and so far they’ve been good. 

Min reaches forward and pulls Jisung to his chest, squishing Nabi between them. “If anything happens you get the guards immediately. Even if it’s something small okay?” He holds his face, voice stern. 

“I will, I promise.” Jisung nuzzles against his palm, “I’ll be on the road again as soon as dawn breaks.” 

The king runs his thumb over his cheek, “be safe.” He whispers and pulls him in. Pressing a kiss to his forehead gently. 

Jisung gasps softly, his eyes fluttering shut, “I will. I promise,” he kisses his cheek and Minho has to hold himself back from pecking his lips in response. 

Sungie backs up with a small nod and then walks out of the castle. 

Minho can feel the eyes on him, more than usual. 

“Do you little ones want to come to a meeting with me?” He asks. Hye instantly perks up. 

“Like a real prince?” He whispers eyes wide. 

“Hmhm, you're all real royals to me. You don’t have to come to meetings for that to happen.” The king smiles down at the children. 

Nabi stays curled up against his chest, quietly sucking her thumb and tracing the jewels around his neck. 

“Can we come?” Nari asks. 

“Of course princess, after my meeting we’ll get Chunja and go into town for chocolates.” He holds his hand down for Nari to take, she does quietly, Hye leading the way. 

“You know how to get to the council room?” Minho laughs. 

“Yes!” Hye giggles. 

They all walk down into the council room, Nabi sleeping soundly against his chest. The doors are opening for them and Hye stands proudly with his hands on his hips. 

“Come on you little show pony.” The king smiles giving him a soft nudge towards the table. 

“Your Highness.” The council all stand up, Chan grabs Hye into his lap while Seungmin scoops up Nari. 

“As you can see we have some special guests for council today. So let’s keep the yelling to a minimum today.” 

“Where is Sir Han?” Samuel asks. 

“Daddy had to go home.” Nari sticks her tongue out, “he be back tomorrow.” She crosses her arms over her chest and nods. 

Minho covers his mouth hiding his laugh, “Nari,” he presses a finger to his lips, signaling her to keep quiet. 

“Sorry.” She whispers while giggling. 

“Anyway, we’ll be starting now, are there any things that need to be addressed?” He shifts Nabi in his arms letting her curl up on him even more. 

“If I may, the death of Henry was investigated as you know your highness. We ruled it as an animal attack and stand by that, however we would like all council members to be guards just to be safe.” Lady Eden begins. 

Min merely nods, “I’m sure Changbin can have that arranged.” 

The meeting continues, he barely listens, there isn’t usually much to discuss on Fridays. 

When council is dismissed he takes the three kids with him again. He absently hears Samuel say something about their king being a babysitter and rolls his eyes. 

“Can we get chocolates now Minnie?” Nari asks with pleading eyes. 

“Of course, you three need to put your snow clothes on though. We also need to get your sister.” 

Nabi stirs on his chest but doesn’t wake, the girl sleeps like she’s dead. Min is thankful for that considering if she hadn’t slept she’d be in a fowl mood. 

They make their way to Jisung’s quarters, the two kids still awake running inside to their bedrooms. Sungie refused to take up rooms in the family wing, he also refused anything big. This space hardly fits all of them. 

He shares a room with Hye and Chunja, the twins share their room. 

“Minnie, how come we don’t live in your fancy rooms?” Nari asks after bringing Nabi’a clothes out too. 

“I think your daddy wanted to have his own space.” He answers while laying the sleeping girl down for a moment. He helps Nari tie her cape and put on her mittens, he also forces her out of her pretty slippers and into proper boots. 

Hye comes out standing proudly, showing off that he dressed himself. 

Minho glances at the staff coming in to light candles, “can you send word to the nannies to bring Chunja up to me?” He asks kindly. 

“Of course your highness.” The man bows and then takes off. 

The king looks down at Nabi, mildly afraid to wake her. 

“Nabi, sweet girl, do you want to come get chocolates with us?” He asks while rubbing her back. Her little eyes pop open at the mention of chocolate. 

“Where’s daddy?” She asks with a yawn. 

“Daddy left for home goose.” Nari climbs up on the couch with her sister, “Minnie gonna take care of us for now.” 

The two girls begin to whisper in their own little language. Hye climbs into his lap, sitting on his thigh, his small fingers tracing the handle of his sword. 

“Can you teach me?” He asks with expectant eyes. 

“Not with real ones, you’re too little for the real ones still. But we can practice with wooden ones.” Minho smiles down at him. 

“When did you learn?” 

“About the same age as you. I didn’t get my real sword until I was eleven.” 

Hye hums quietly, “that’s so far.” 

“Don’t worry about growing up already sweet prince.” He pets his head gently. “Nabi let’s get dressed so we can go.” He instructs and the small girl begins to put her cape and hat on

Hye helps her tie the material while they wait. Only a few moments later a nanny arrives with Chunja.

“Your Highness, she’s just eaten and will be ready for a nap soon. She needs to eat again around six pm, she’ll also need to be changed by then. One of the nannies can help you, you just need to summon us. I also dressed her warmly and added the blanket to cover her while you walk.” 

“Thank Lady Dorian.” He smiles and takes her cradle into his arms. 

With that he brings all four kids out with the help of Chan and Seungmin. 

“Woah! We get to go in your fancy carriage!” Hye shrieks. Min laughs and helps him inside. 

“Put your sister in the seat for me.” He hands the small boy the cradle and then helps Nabi and Nari inside as well. 

“I’m going to follow behind you in another carriage. Bin will drive you.” Seungmin says. 

“Okay, you can come in this one you don’t have to take a separate.” The king raises his brows, confused as to why Seungmin isn’t riding with them. 

“I think it’s best you’re seen with the children alone and not with me. We don’t want rumors.” The younger mumbles. 

“Oh, you really think the kingdom would talk like that? They know you and Chan are my advisors.” 

It clicks in his mind why they’re keeping their distance. There’s always rumors about children being born in the castle to unwed women or because of affairs. There’s even more about Chan and Seungmin sadly due to their popularity amongst the kingdom. 

Sure everyone thinks the king is handsome, but you bring up Chan and everyone melts. You bring up Seungmin and they do too. People also have it in their minds that the pair aren’t his advisors but his personal whores. 

Which makes all three of them gag every time they hear it. But what do you expect, for some it seems completely impossible for gay men to be friends with each other. They all  _ must  _ sleep together. 

“You know the answer to that.” Seungmin laughs. 

“Yeah you’re right. Is Chan coming?” 

“Yes, he just went to grab his cape.” 

Min nods and then climbs into the carriage, he makes sure all the kids are sitting back and keeps Chunja’s cradle in his arms just to be safe. 

“When we get there you three stay close to me okay? No running off, I’m looking at you two trouble makers.” He points to the twins. Who just giggles in response. 

“It’s going to be very busy, I don’t wanna lose anyone one. Your daddy will not be happy with me if I lose one of his babies. Changbin, Chan, and Seungmin will all be with us but we probably won’t see Changbin because he’s there for our safety.” 

“You’re like our daddy too now Minnie.” Nari says proudly. 

The king actually blushes, “no way, I’m just a good friend.” He looks down at the infant, her little eyes are open and looking around. He can’t help but coo at her. 

He doesn’t know much about babies but he’s pretty sure Chunja is a good one. She doesn’t cry a lot, not anymore at least, she’s also surprisingly vocal for someone so tiny. Always laughing and making little sounds. 

“How come you haven’t kissed daddy again?” Nari akss. 

“You kissed daddy!” Hye shrieks. 

Nabi stares with big eyes, Minho narrows his eyes, “I didn’t kiss him!” 

“Yeah huh! I saw!” The little girl argues back. 

“Minnie you kissed daddy!” Hye looks in disbelief, “does that mean you’re gonna marry him? That means we’ll be your babies!” He starts on a tangent. 

“Woah! No one is marrying anyone you little crazy babies. I haven’t kissed your daddy-“ 

“Yeah! I saw! Daddy was in your lap too! Like a big baby!” Nari laughs loud. 

Minho snorts, these kids will be the death of him, “no way, wasn’t me.” He teases. 

Nari looks like she’s going to blow a gasket, her nose scrunching up, cheeks turning red. 

“I’m gonna tell daddy you’re lyin.” She states, nose turning up. 

Min bites his tongue, he shouldn’t be arguing with a four year old. “You four are my babies, even if I’m not married to your daddy. You’re stuck with me.” 

The three beam at him, “can I have a pretty crown?” Nari asks, seeming to drop the kissing for now. 

“Of course.” 

They all continue to babble until they get to the small village outside of the castle walls. When they arrive Changbin opens the door for Min, “it’s really crowded, I’m going to stay with you just in case.” He states while helping the king out. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Minho climbs down and takes Chunja with him, next to hop out are the girls. They instantly latch onto his legs, the same way they hide behind Sungie’s usually. 

Hye comes out last and his eyes get big, “wow!” He takes the King’s hand tightly and holds Nabi’s too. 

“Hey, I’m sure his highness already said this to you three but I’m gonna again. Don’t run off, stay close to me, Minho, Chan, or Seungmin at all times. Don’t talk to strangers or let anyone try and touch you, okay?” Changbin crouches down to the three of them. 

They all nod sternly. Min is positive none of them will leave his side. 

“Where to first?” Chan clears his throat, him and Seungmin coming up behind them. 

“Let’s go to the toy store first.” The king smiles down at the kids. All of them light up. 

That’s how the day goes, Nari and Hye jumping around in an excited manner. Staying without the circle that Bin, Seungmin, and Chan have created around them. Nabi stays stuck to his side, her hand never leaving his. 

The chocolates store is where he nearly loses the kids as expected. Chan ends up taking Hye and Seungmin takes Nari, Changbin stays with him and the two girls glued to him. 

“What do you wanna pick out, princess?” He asks while walking around with Nabi. 

Chunja makes a soft noise, her little feet moving inside the cocoon the nannies put her in. 

“Don’t know.” Nabi murmurs. 

He leans down and easily scoops her up, “there now you can see better.” 

She wraps around him tightly, “we’ll go home after this okay princess?” He rubs her back. Clearly she’s overwhelmed, it’s been a long day for her after all. Between Jisung leaving and her tantrum, then the meeting and now spending a good couple hours out in the shops he's sure she’s tired. 

He picks out a few things he knows the little girl will like and then rounds up the other two. Needing to pay for whatever sweets they picked out. 

“Your highness, always a pleasure to have your business.” The shopkeep smiles with crooked teeth at him. 

“It’s my pleasure to give it.” He sets Nabi down for a second so he can pay. 

“I didn’t know our kingdom had such pretty prince and princesses.” He states, eyes scanning over Nabi. 

Minho normally would smile and agree, but there’s something in the eyes of the old man that puts him on edge.

“They’re one of the council’s children, not my own.” He clarifies, gently he pushes Nabi over to Bin who gives him a strange look. But he doesn’t say a word as he picks her up and brings the children out. Chan stayed behind with him. 

“Thank you for your business your majesty, make sure to bring the little ones again next time.” The man smiles. 

Minho just nods, a shiver going down his spine. Chan collects the bags and he bends to pick up Chunja. 

“Was that guy always that creepy?” The king asks once they’re outside. 

“That’s the first time I noticed. He wasn’t like that when we were kids.” Chan murmurs. 

“We also weren't little girls.” He whispers. 

“True enough. Let’s make sure to cross that place off the list of shops we advertise to children just to be sure.” 

Once back at the carriages the kids are already loaded up, Minho hops inside too and gets them all situated. 

Nabi ends up falling asleep against his arm, the other two looking pretty worn out as well. 

“When we get home we’ll have dinner and then get ready for bed. Sound like a plan?” 

“Don’t wanna sleep yet.” Nari pouts while yawning. 

“Hmhm, your little sleepy head really tells me that.” He teases softly. 

The ride back is quiet, all four kids falling asleep. 

Once back at the castle Minho has the nannies take Chunja up to get fed and to be changed. He picks up Nabi while Chan and Seungmin scoop up the other two. 

“They’re all going to be grouchy for dinner.” Chan warns. 

“Yeah I know, but they need to eat real food.” 

As expected all three of the kids are grouchy and on the verge of tantrums after dinner and while getting ready for bed. 

Hye and Nari have been at each other’s throats since bath time. 

“Hey, let’s get up into bed and I’ll read a story. No fighting.” He separates them again and then puts them in his bed, since that’s where Nabi has made herself comfortable. 

Chunja’s cradle from Ji’s room was brought up and now the baby is sleeping soundly. 

Nari curls up with her sister, Min climbs up too, Hye claiming the spot right next to him on his chest. 

The four of them settle down into the soft bedding, only a few chapters into the story and the kids are all snoring. Minho tips his head back, stuck under Hye and Nabi. He doesn’t dare move. 

So instead he continued reading until he too is fast asleep. 

*

Minho hears his bedroom door open and his eyes flutter open. Instantly he recognizes the slight frame of the father of the children currently surrounding. 

The sun isn’t even fully up yet, Jisung really must have flown to get back. 

“Good morning.” He whispers, making the younger man jump. 

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” He timidly comes over, eyes falling on all his kids curled around each other. 

“You’re home early.” Min carefully sits up and untangles himself from the many limbs clinging to him. 

Jisung nods and sits at the edge of his bed. The king crawls down to him, “hey, what’s wrong love?” He gently takes his face in his hands and almost instantly flinches away. 

Minho takes his hands away not wanting to hurt him, Jisung timidly looks up, his hood falling down. 

The left side of his face is swollen and he has a black eye. 

“Sungie come here baby.” The king gets out of bed and opens his arms. Jisung falls against his chest, his hands bunched in the shirt he’s in. 

“Shh, you're okay, you’re safe.” Minho picks him up easily and carries him into the washroom. He quickly lights a couple candles and turns the burners on for the hot water. 

“Let me see,” 

Sungie shakes his head and tries to hide from him, “it’s ugly.” He whispers, silent tears leaking down his face. 

“Can I touch you?” Min looks at him with pleading eyes. The younger nods, shaking on the countertop. 

Minho gently lifts his chin, brushing his dark hair away from the hurt area. 

“What happened love?” He asks softly. Sungie’s eye is even a little bloodshot. 

He sniffles, “it was my fault, I was so stupid.” 

“No, nothing is your fault.” Minho unties his cape and starts on the buttons of his jacket. 

Jisung trembles in his arms, biting his lower lip, clearly fighting with himself. “The guards were with me, for the entire time nearly. The only moment they weren’t was when one of our staff members asked me to go out to the barn. I didn’t think I needed them, I was just going to work on something-“ his voice breaks. 

Min shifts and pours a bucket of hot water into the bathtub. Quickly moving to refill it too. 

“We were working on one of the carriages, she came out and dismissed the staff. She started yelling instantly, about how I took her kids away, how I was ruining our family. She said she told my parents and hers that I took the children and left her behind. I was so angry, angry that now she wanted to act like a mother. She only wants to because she knows I’m going to leave her and not come back. I yelled, I never yell back, but I was just so frustrated with everything.” He puts his head in his hands and cries. 

“She picked up one of the spokes from the broken carriage and hit me across the face. I was so shocked, it felt like the side of my face was ripped open. The guards wouldn’t let her near me after, they wouldn’t even let her be in the same room as me. I-I’m sorry Min, I shouldn’t have-“

“Don’t say sorry, you did nothing wrong. You won’t have to go back again, not alone, I refuse to let you.” Minho brushes more of his hair back and kisses his forehead. 

“M-my parents, and hers are coming to the castle, they want a meeting with you.” 

“Why?” 

“To find out why you put an executive order out for me to have the kids.” 

The king hums, “they’re staying here, I won’t let them go back to her either. I promise you, you’ll never have to go back again.” Minho gets his jacket undone and slides it down his arms. 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” 

“No.” 

“Okay, when the sun is up fully we’re going down to the nurses to have this looked at.” 

“The kids can’t see me like this.” 

“We’ll come up with something, they don’t have to know she did it.” 

Jisung nods and then wraps around him tightly, “I thought she was going to kill me.” He whimpers. 

“Oh baby I’m so sorry. You’re safe, you won’t have to be around her again. If you have to go back there I’ll go with you myself.” Minho hugs him, his lips press softly to his uninjured temple. “Can I take your clothes off for a bath?” 

Sungie whispers a soft yes and kicks his boots off. Min strips him completely and eases him down into the warm water. “Come in.” Jisung tugs on him gently. 

“What of the kids wake up?” 

“I’m sure they’re exhausted from yesterday.” 

Minho nods and removes his shirt and bed pants. He slips into the bath alongside the younger, running his fingers gently over his sides. 

“Were they behaved?” Jisung asks softly, his head coming to rest on the king’s shoulder. 

Min moves him to lay between his legs, their bare skin pressing together everywhere. He keeps kissing his head and tracing his stomach, the thought of Jisung being hurt so badly scares him. 

“Yes, although Nabi was out of it for most of the day after you left. She was attached to me at all times, the other two were more than happy to cause chaos though.” He smiles. 

“Chunja makes more noise.” 

Sungie laughs softly, “yeah, they do that, she’ll be three months next week, she’ll be making more noise. She might even be able to roll herself over soon.” 

Minho hums, “they were good though. Despite being grouchy towards bedtime. But they were sleepy; it wasn’t their faults.” 

Jisung cuddles closer to him, pulling Minho’s arms around him tightly. “You're going to be an amazing father.” 

“They already have one of those.” Min smiles and kisses his cheek softly. 

He sees Sungie flush red, “you, you want to be theirs as well?” 

Minho turns red, shit, he read Jisung’s words wrong again, “I, um…” 

“They’d love that,  _ I’d  _ love that. But, it probably could never happen.”

“Why’s that?” 

“There’s no way anyone would agree to your heirs not being your own.” Jisung mumbles. 

“Sungie, my children, whether they’re yours by blood or otherwise aren’t going to be mine either way. Whenever I decide to get married and start a family I’m going to adopt.” Min kisses his shoulder, “I’d like nothing more to make you mine, and for your children to become mine as well. The only thing stopping me from getting down on one knee is that ring that's already on your finger.” 

Jisung turns in his lap, his eyes filled with tears, “y-you mean that?” 

“Of course I do love.” 

Sungie takes his ring off and tosses it, “there it’s gone.” 

The king smiles sadly, “if only it was that easy my love.” 

Jisung sighs and sags against his chest, locking their hands. “What can you even do? No one can just break a marriage, not unless someone is dead.” 

“That can be arranged.”

“Minho.” Sungie laughs softly and hits his chest. 

“I’m just saying.” The king smirks. 

“Did you have Henry killed?” 

Min scoffs, “no, of course not.” 

“Don’t lie. I know your lying voice.” Jisung pokes his cheeks, the elder hums and bites at them. 

“Maybe I did.” 

“ _ Maybe? _ ” 

“Okay yeah I did.” 

Minho sees Ji’s mouth fall open, “who did it?” 

“None ya.” 

“Okay you’ve been hanging around Nari too much.” Jisung rolls his eyes. 

The king laughs softly, “don’t worry your pretty little head about who my assassins are okay? The less you know the better and the safer.” 

“Plural?!”

“Shhh, do you want the babies to wake up and find us like this?” Minho giggles. “Nari already announced to the other two she saw us kissing. Oh  _ and  _ how you were in my lap.” 

Sungie pulls back eyes wide, a hand covering her mouth, “she’s an evil little girl sometimes.” 

“Yeah you're telling me.” Min runs his fingers through Jisung’s hair, just staring at him makes him a bit flustered. His hurt eye and all. He’s perfect to Minho, more than he could ever have imagined. 

It scares him how fast he’s fallen for him, how quickly his attraction towards him has escalated to so much more. 

“What?” Sungie blushes, squirming under his gaze. 

“You’re pretty.” 

“No I’m not.” 

“Yes you are, you're the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen or met inside and out.” 

*

Minho leans back in his chair, listening to the grievances of some townspeople. Sunday’s are always when the people can come into the castle without some sort of scheduled meeting in advance to have a meeting with the king. Along with his advisors. 

Most of the time the things that get brought to his attention aren’t things he takes care of. They’re petty fights between neighbors and other small things he has no control over. 

Typically Chan and Seungmin do a lot of the talking. This is because when Minho speaks whatever he says always gets taken out of context by the press that linger around the castle. So unless it’s a very serious matter he stays quiet. 

He’s a bit anxious today, Jisung’s family are coming today and Eui’s. He’s not looking forward to it. He asked Ji if he wanted to sit in, the younger said he would if they asked him to. But otherwise he’d like to just spend the day with the kids. 

Minho thinks Jisung is preparing himself for them to be taken today. 

He won’t let that happen though. 

He plans to use the fact that Jisung’s father thinks Sungie is merely charming the king to his advantage. The elder Han has always wanted to get a foot in the castle somehow, he intends on showing just how much his son has gotten himself into the castle. 

“M-Minho! Mi-Minho?!” He hears his name and snaps from his thoughts. 

Oh dear. 

“Wh-where’s my son?! Let me see him!” His mother pushes her way into the throne room. Like he and his father agreed they’ve kept him around from his mother for several weeks now. She’s still caught in her dazed state of confusion, not knowing the time period she’s in. 

His mother looks more disheveled than usual, her dark hair falling from the elaborate braids it’s typically in. Her shall is barely hanging on her shoulders and night dress still on. 

Who let her get this far from the family wing?

Instantly he’s on his feet, shrugging his cape and jacket off. 

“Mother,” he begins while taking her hand. The crowd of people craning their necks to see what’s going on. 

“Wh-what? D-do you know where my boy is? They w-won’t let me see him.” 

His heart breaks, “yes, yes I do. Can you put this on for me your highness?” He asks softly.

Timidly she allows him to cover her bare shoulders and slight frame, “y-your crown, why are you on my throne?” 

Min bites his lip, “let’s go find Minho.” He says while bringing her to his chest. 

“You know where they’re keeping him?” 

“Yes. Come with me.” He has an idea, it could go horribly but it’s the only thing he can think of. 

“Chan, where are Jisung in the kids?” 

“In the music room your highness.” 

“Thank you. Please can the two of you take care of the rest of the grievances?” 

“Of course.” Chan and Seungmin bow to him and he slowly moves his mother out of the room. 

“Are you from another kingdom?” His mother asks in a quiet voice. 

“Yes.” 

“I’m so confused, my castle seems different, my husband, now I can’t even find my only son.” She lets out a sob. 

“It’s going to be okay I promise you. We’ll find him.” The walk to the music room isn’t far, inside he can hear the faint sounds of the piano being played crudely. 

The doors open for them and instantly his eyes lock with Jisung’s. He knows how unwell she is, he knows the state he’s in. 

“My Queen.” He bows quickly. 

“Kyungmi!” The girls run over to her and hug her legs. Sungie tries to grab them but it’s too late. 

“Oh, little princesses.” She smiles and instantly crouches down to them. 

“Can you play the piano?” Nari asks while tugging her over to the instrument. Minho goes to Jisung quickly, “she stumbled into the throne room sobbing, looking for me.” 

“For you?” Sungie whispers. 

“She thinks my father and the castle are keeping her away from her child.” 

“She doesn’t know…?” 

“No.” 

“I’m sorry Min.” Jisung takes his hand, “what can I do?” 

“I don't know, I told her we’d find him, me, but obviously there's no one to find. I brought her here because I remembered how happy seeing them made her.” 

“I know, you don’t have to explain. Want me to find Hye? Seeing a little boy might help.” 

“Maybe, I don’t want to make her angry. She lashes out as you’ve seen over the years, I don’t want the kids to see that.” Minho squeezes his fingers. 

“I’ll watch over her, go back to your duties, she’s safe with me.” Jisung murmurs. 

“I can’t leave you to care for the children and my mother Sungie.” 

“It’ll be okay, I’ll let her hold Chunja, that will probably ease her too. She’s safe I promise, and if anything happens I know to get your father.” 

“You really are perfect, you know that?” 

“Hardly. Now go, I’m sure you have a throne room full of people whining at you.” The younger kisses his cheek softly. 

“Thank you, I’ll send my father in once I find him.” Min can’t help himself as he pecks his lips gently and then turns out of the room. 

It only dawn dawns him after he’s a few steps away that he kissed him. He didn’t even do it on purpose, it just happened. How domestic they’ve become. 

That was the first time he’s kissed Ji since he went down on him too. Despite what’s happened they’ve both been trying to be good, they’ve been trying to keep each other at arms length. 

But Min misses him, a lot, he wants him in his bed again. Not even in a sexual manner, he just wants to hug him and sleep in the same bed. Sure he does crave him sexually too, but that’s only a tiny part of his want for Jisung. 

He finds the nearest staff member, “can you please find my father and send him into the music room? Sir Han is there with my mother and his children.” 

“Yes of course your highness.” The woman smiles and rushes off. 

Minho heads back to the throne room, slipping past the crowd. They part for him and he ends up back in his chair for another hour until the last few people are trickling in. 

Chan and Seungmin glance at him and he nearly nods, conveying to them that everything is fine. 

A little while later a staff member comes in to alert him that his father has brought his mother back to their quarters. He’s thankful for that. 

When one of the final groups of citizens are led in his eyes zero in on a young woman, carrying a small child in her arms. Another holding her hand tightly. 

The three of them look incredibly dirty, and emaciated, the mother is also covered in bruises. 

“Chan, let the woman with the children go first. I want to hear from her.” He murmurs to his advisor. The older man steps down the stairs and goes to greet her, she skittish and looks frightened by him being so close. 

“What is it madam?” The king asks. 

She looks up, pulling her children close, “I, I...I need help.” She whispers. 

“Okay, what’s your name?” 

“Lucia, Lucia Kato.” 

“What do you need help with, Lucia?” 

Minho watches her curl into herself, bringing her children closer. “Would you prefer a private meeting? I can have one of my councilwomen talk with you if you’re more comfortable.” He offers. 

Lucia shivers, “I, yes, please. I’ll talk with you your highness but I’d prefer if a woman was there as well.” 

“Of course.” Minho stands up, “listen to this last group, I have a feeling this woman is in serious trouble.” He murmurs to Seungmin. 

“Alright. Take Changbin with you.” 

“As if he’s not already my shadow. Send for Lady Milana please.” 

He walks down to the woman and offers his arm. She just stares, “we can just walk, you don’t have to take it.” He smiles sensing her uneasiness. 

She nods and pulls her two girls closer. 

“Would you like someone to look after your girls while we talk? There are other children in the castle as well, and they can get something to eat.” 

“Wh-who would?” 

“One of my most trust council members.” 

“Can I meet them?” 

“Of course. What are your daughters' names?” 

“This is Lilly, and the little one is Anne.”

The king nods at her words and then asks a staff member to get Jisung and the kids. In only a few short seconds they’re rounding the corner, clearly having just made a pit stop on the kitchen. Judging by the powdered sugar covering the girls. 

“Minnie!” Nabi jumps up and hugs his waist, clinging to him tightly. 

“Hi princess, I have a very important job for the three of you, can you help me?” He crouches down to them.

“Yes!” Hye pushes by his sisters. 

Min turns to Lilly, holding his hand out to her, timidly she takes it. 

“Lilly, this is Hye, Nari and Nabi. Kids this is Lilly, can you three take her to the kitchen and show her the sweets?” 

“Yes! My name means Lily! It’s like another twin!” Nari grabs her little hands and pulls her forward. 

Lilly giggles softly, “you two are same.” She mumbles looking between the girls. 

“Yeah we’re twins, our mama had us in her belly at the same time.” Nari smiles wide, “daddy we go to seeing Lixie.” The little girl looks to her father. 

“Just a second sweetheart.” Jisung laughs softly and pets her hair. 

Minho stands back up, the children already getting along well. 

“Lucia, this is Han Jisung. He's my, dear friend as well as one of my personal council members. The four little ones are his.” He explains to the timid woman. 

She nods, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Sungie smiles, “I promise to take good care of your girls while you two talk. The kids will certainly keep Lilly busy.” 

“How old are they?” Lucia smiles looking over at them, “Hye is five and the twins are four, my littlest is almost three months.” He motions to Chunja in the cradle. 

“Lilly just turned four and Ann is one. I won’t be long I promise.” 

“Take your time, I don’t mind watching them at all.” Jisung’s eyes are kind. 

Minho wants to reach out and hold his hand, he wants to pull him to his chest and kiss all over his face. But he doesn’t. 

“Thank you.” Lucia looks to the king now, “I-I’m ready.” She whispers. 

“Of course, right in here.” Min holds the door open for her. Before he goes inside Jisung grabs his hand, “be gentle with her, she’s scared of you and even me. Are you having a woman sit in with you?” 

“Yes, what’s wrong Sungie?” 

Jisung just looks at him sadly, “that’s how I look around Eui.” He whispers. 

Minho touches his face, “thank you for watching her girls, and my mother. I know you wanted to spend the day with the kids.” 

“I don’t mind helping you honey.” Jisung murmurs, his cheeks turn red realizing the pet name just slipped out. 

Min smiles and kisses his cheek, “you’re cute.” He then walks inside the room leaving Sungie with the children. 

Lady Milana is already sitting at the table with Lucia as he comes in. 

“He’s very kind. I’ve, I’ve never encountered a man that watches over his own children.” Lucia whispers. 

“Sir Han is a very noble man, he’s very important to his highness.” Milana murmurs. 

Min blushes as he sits down, “what is it you’d like to discuss Lucia?” 

“I, I...I don’t know where to start, or even know if you’ll believe me.” She looks down, pulling at her dirty dress. “I’m from out of the outermost villages, I-I came because, I don’t have anyone to turn to. I-my husband is a good man, but he has a temper...I understand his anger towards me. But he’s started, he’s started getting angry at our girls.” She whispers tears filling her eyes. 

A soft laugh comes out of her, “I don’t know what I expected you to do your highness, it was probably pointless-“

“I can provide you a place to stay with your daughters. You can stay there as long as you need, we also can have any wounds you have looked at.” Minho cuts her off, his heart aching for her. 

“Y-you, you’d do that? I, I can’t leave him, I-I’m his wife.” 

“If he harms you, in any way, he is not your husband. You do not owe him anything, and there is nothing you could do to make yourself deserve how he’s hurt you.” The king looks her right in the eyes, “if you’re unsafe you need to do what’s best for you and your girls. You are so incredibly strong for coming to me and speaking up.” He looks across at Milana who is sitting in shock. 

“Dear how old are you?” She asks softly.

“Twenty two. We were married when I was seventeen.” 

“Was it arranged?” Min reaches across the table, she timidly touches his hand, shaking badly. 

“No, I loved him, I love him, he didn’t begin to get violent until we were married.” Lucia hiccups and quickly wipes her eyes. 

“We will find a way to annul the marriage if that’s what you would like. I’m currently working on a similar situation with another.” Minho explains quietly, “you could remain anonymous throughout the entire process, of course lady Milana would know but I’m sure she will keep this between the three of us.” 

“I, can I have time to think it over?” 

“Of course, I’m not forcing you to do anything you don’t want to. But until you’re fully healed I’d prefer you stay in the palace with your girls.” 

She nods, “thank you your highness, you’re v-very kind.” 

“Of course, I’ll arrange for the staff to set up some rooms for you. Does your husband know you’re here?” 

“No.” Lucia’s eyes flash in terror. 

“I’m not going to alert him, don't worry. What is his name though?” 

“Anthony Kato.” Minho nods, “is there anything else?” 

She shakes her head no and looks down, hands trembling, “okay. Thank you Lady Milana for sitting in with us. I’m sure I don’t need to say this but I will, please keep this conversation between the three of us.” 

“Of course your highness. Lucia if you ever need anything do not hesitate to ask for me, I also live without the castle.” Milana takes her hand as they stand up. 

“Thank you.” 

“Lucia I’ll take you to the children if you’d like.” The king smiles softly. 

“Please.” 

“Your highness.” Milana calls to him as he starts to leave. 

“Yes?” 

“Who is the other woman you’re assisting?” 

Minho stares for a moment, “just as Lucia will remain anonymous to others so will the other individual.” He decides on saying softly. 

“Understandable, thank you for letting me sit in on this meeting. I will try to be an ally for Lucia as much as possible.” 

“Thank you, now excuse me.” 

He walks over to the small woman, her arms wrapped around herself tightly. 

“My best guess is they’re still down in the kitchens causing chaos. If not there they could be in one of the play rooms down there as well.” 

“Are, those children yours as well your highness?” She asks quietly. 

Minho just smiles, “not by blood, but I care for them deeply.” 

They head down to the kitchen where as expected the five kids are making a mess. Min can’t help the smile that spreads across his face at the sight of Jisung surrounded by them. Felix at the head of the table. Each child has a cookie in front of them, they’re decorating them. 

“You love him.” Lucia whispers. Minho looks down at her with a deep blush. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Your eyes sparkle when you look at him, and his children. That’s how you know when someone is in love.” 

“Minnie look!” Nabi lifts her poorly decorated cookie, frosting dripping over the edges, sprinkles everywhere. 

“Wow, it’s beautiful princess.” He recovers from the flush that just went over his body. “Aren’t you all busy?”

The king comes over to the table too, he runs a hand through Nari’s hair, pulling it off the table and out of the frosting. 

“Mama look!” Lucia’s daughter calls to her mother. 

“I think I have five new employees ready to start.” Felix laughs. He wipes the frosting off his face and steps back. 

“I see that. You three are going to up all night with the amount of sugar you’ve consumed today.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Jisung snorts. 

“Can I talk to you a moment?” Minho whispers to him. Sungie nods and the two of them step into a separate part of the kitchen. 

“Was I right?” Jisung asks softly. 

“Yes, her husband has started hitting their kids as well, that’s why she’s seeking help.” The king murmurs. 

“Fuck,” Sungie runs a hand through his hair, turning away for a moment. “What are you going to do?” 

“I’m letting her stay here until she’s healed fully and the children are properly looked over. After I’m going to have her moved into one of the properties in the inner city. I told her that I’m working on a law to annul marriages if and wishes to do that. I didn’t mention you by name or even your gender.” Minho says quietly. “She said she’d need some time to think it over.” 

Jisung lets out a breath, “should I talk to her?” 

“I think that’s for you to decide love. You’d be revealing that you’re the person I’m working with.” 

“I know, I, I don’t want her to feel alone. It’s so obvious how scared her children are, they’re nothing like mine. They were even timid around Hye at first.”

“It’s your decision. Milana knows, she was who was sitting in with us, she tries to find out who else I was helping but I wouldn’t tell her.” Minho takes Sungie’s hand, he notices how he’s not wearing his wedding ring today. 

He’s brave for actually doing that. 

“Thank you. When is your meeting with my parents?” 

“Soon, they’ll be arriving shortly if they’re on time.” 

A look of uneasiness washes over him, Min refrains from pulling him close. 

“You have nothing to worry about love. I’ll take care of everything I promise.” 

“I’m not worried about my parents, my father will be more than happy to find out how close we are. I’m worried she’ll come, I’m worried she’s going to say I’ve hurt her in some way.” Jisung worries his lower lip. 

Minho hums and runs his hands along his shoulders, “if she even steps foot on the ground there will be people on her instantly. And if she does come and attempts to say anything, you’re the one with the black eye, that alone should speak for itself.” 

“They’ll say I deserved it.” 

“No, you didn't deserve it, not in any way. Don’t think like that Sungie.” Minho does now pull him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. The younger hugs him tightly, “I know, I’m trying not to think that way.” He mumbles. 

The king lifts his face and rubs his cheeks gently, “I’ll take care of everything I promise.” 

“I know.” Jisung kisses his palm, eyes fluttering shut. 

“I should get going, as soon as the meeting is over I’ll come to you, okay? Why don’t you all stay in the family wing tonight?” 

“Min, people will talk.” 

“Not if you children are with you. They’d talk if it was just the two of us.” 

Sungie takes in a breath and nods, “okay. I’ll make sure Lucia and her girls get to dinner alright and to their quarters.” 

Min kisses his forehead again, wanting badly to bend down and capture his lips. But there’s too many people that could potentially witness it. 

“Thank you.” 

They part and go back into the main kitchen. Felix wiggles his eyebrows at them and Min has to keep himself from throwing a tablespoon of frosting at him. 

“I have another meeting to get to Lady Lucia, if you need anything Jisung can help you.” 

“Minnie why can’t stay and make cookies?” Nabi whines. 

“I’m sorry princess, I have to take care of a few things. I promise tonight we can play.” 

With that he leaves the kitchen and heads back up to the main floors. 

“Do you want me to stay with Jisung?” Changbin’s voice makes him jump several feet. 

“Holy fuck Bin!” He shrieks while grabbing his chest. 

The staff around them look in shock, Changbin just laughs loud. “Sorry your highness.” 

“You nearly killed me.” He smacks his arm. 

“I thought you knew I was with you.” 

“No, I did not. But yes, stay with Sungie. I’d like to think Eui wouldn’t step foot in this palace but she’s already come without an invitation once before.” Min murmurs. 

“I’ll drop you off with Chan and Seungmin and then come back to him.” 

“Alright.” 

*

“Your highness.” Han Kibum bows deeply, Minho stands up and greets the incoming family. 

“A pleasure as always.” He smiles. 

Jisung’s mother follows suit, Han Areum. Behind them comes Eamon Archer and Eabha Archer, the final redhead to come through is the one and only. 

Eui. 

She locks eyes with Minho, daggers practically shooting from her gaze. 

He takes her in, her family is technically forgien, although they migrated to the kingdom many years ago. She’s on the taller side for a woman, probably the same height as himself. However she’s slight, her entire frame is rather skinny. Just looking at her she gives off the impression that she couldn’t do much damage. But he knows better. 

Her eyes are a deep golden, her hair long and dark red, the same shade that threads through the twins hair. Her skin is on the paler side too, in comparison to Jisung’s pretty honey complexion. He’ll admit that they’ve made beautiful children together. But how they were conceived makes him sick to his stomach. 

“Where is my husband?” She asks instantly, before even sitting down. 

“Out.” Minho gives her a tight lipped smile. 

“He didn’t find it necessary to be here for this meeting?” Eamon snaps. 

“Well given he was gone for a day he has some things he needs to catch up on. So I’ve been told at least.” 

The king takes his seat, the families around him doing the same. Chan directly to his left and Seungmin to his right. He crosses his legs in front of him and sets his hands on the arms of the chair. 

“I understand there’s some confusion as to why Jisung is now residing in the castle.” He begins. 

“Your highness, we have no confusion on why our son is here. We’re thrilled you’ve even considered him for the position. What we are confused about is why the children are with him and not their mother.” Kibum begins. 

Minho hums, “they requested to come with their father.” He says simply. 

“What?” Eui snaps. 

“I wouldn’t have made the executive order for them to stay here unless they wanted to. And they did.” He states in a calm tone. 

“They’re children, your highness, they don’t know what they want.” Eabha says in a rushed tone. 

The king takes in a breath, “they know enough to know which parent they’d rather be with. If they wished to go back to their mother they could at any time. But they prefer it here.” 

“This is absurd, they’ve  _ my _ children, I dictate where they go.” Eui nearly growls, “it also isn’t right that you’re forcing my husband to stay here as well, for, whatever  _ needs  _ you have to fill.” 

Minho blinks slowly, his expression becoming bored, “you husband is here on his own free will. I offered him the position in my personal council because he’s been a member of the kingdom council for some time. He also is an asset to our guardsmen as well, if he wanted to decline he could have.” His voice is monotone. 

“I’d like to remind you who you're speaking to as well Lady Eui.” Chan clears his throat, “his highness has welcomed you into his castle, it’s rude to take such a tone with him.” 

“Apologies your highness, my daughter is just very distraught over her children being taken from her.” 

“She didn’t have a problem with sending them away only weeks after she gave birth.” The king smiles. 

“What?” Eabha turns to her daughter. 

“Oh didn’t you know? The week of the holiday festival, in December, that’s when I met the children for the first time. She sent all four of them with Jisung.” 

“I hadn’t slept in days, I needed a break.” 

“Of course.” Minho hums. 

“When will Jisung be back? I’d like to speak with him.” Eui turns her nose up. 

“I don’t think he’d like that.” Min says before he can stop himself. 

“I’m sorry?” Kibum raises his brows, “oh, I’m sure you weren’t aware but Jisung came back with a black eye and his face all cut up. He doesn’t want his wife to see him in such a way.” 

“Did he say what happened?” Areum asks, a look of worry coming across her features. 

“Eui could explain I’m sure, after all I wasn’t there.” 

The woman stares at him, “I don’t know what he’s told you but whatever it is it’s false.” 

“Why would he lie about a carriage falling on him?” Min cocks his head to the side. 

“I-oh…” she looks flustered, “unless something else happened,” he continues. 

“No, that is what happened.” 

“I’m sure. Is there anything else you wish to address?” 

Kibum looks at him expectantly, “your highness, I was curious as to what Jisung has done to make you choose him for your private council.” 

“He hasn’t  _ done _ a thing.” Eui mutters. 

Minho takes in a breath, his fingers curling against the arm of the chair. “Your son has been on the kingdom council for some time. And through the years has confided in me when need be, him coming onto my personal council just made sense.” 

The elder Han smiles, seeming all too pleased that his son has gotten so close to the king. If only he knew just how close they are. 

“I see. Is it possible for him to come back to his castle at times? Eui can’t handle everything on her own after all.” 

Min shifts in his seat, “if there’s problems with his estate I can send some of my own staff to help.” 

“Oh that would be perfect!” Areum clasps her hands together. 

It blows Mom’s mind just how obvious they are. They don’t have a clue how much their son is suffering. 

“Is that all?” 

“I want to see him.” Eui stated between gritted teeth. 

“I’m sure once he’s home if he would like that he’ll send for you.” The king smiles, his voice dripping with his overly sweet tone. 

“If that is all my staff will show you to the quarters you’ll have tonight. As well as where the dining hall for dinner is. I’ll make sure to see you all off in the morning.” He stands up and goes to leave. Once in the hall he lets out a breath. 

“That was awful.” He mutters as they move through the halls. Seungmin nods in agreement. 

“They’re so blinded by her and how strong headed she is.” He whispers. 

“I know it makes me sick.” Minho shakes his head as they walk up the stairs, “Changbin is with him and the kids. They’re already in the family wing, or at least they should be.” 

“I was going to suggest Binnie staying with him just until they’re gone.” 

“He has no issue with his parents, he just doesn’t want to be around her. Or have the kids near her either.” 

“It’s understandable. What actually happened to his face?” Chan asks softly. 

“It’s not my business to tell, but it wasn’t a carriage.” 

They get up into the family wing and the sound of laughter is heard instantly. In the community parlor Jisung is laying on the floor with Chunja on a blanket. 

Nari giggles out loud as Changbin throws her up and catches her. Nabi is sitting to the side, her little fingers tracing Hyunjin’s many necklaces and Hye is watching Jeongin carefully. The guard showing him his sword. 

“That wasn’t as painful as I thought it was going to be.” Minho announces. 

Jisung looks up and smiles, he jumps up and grabs his hand, “come here watch.” Min sits down on the floor with the tiny baby. Her little legs kick up into the air. 

“Just watch.” Sungie holds his arm, nearly sitting in his lap. 

Minho watches Chunja squirm around and then she rolls over, her little head lifting up. 

“Oh my god!” Min shrieks. 

“I know!” Sungie giggles and scoops his daughter up, kissing all over his tiny face. “She’s moving so much already, none of them rolled to their tummy this early on.” He smiles down at her. 

Minho sets his head on his shoulder and let’s her grab onto his finger and tug. 

“Minnie!” Nabi jumps down from the couch with Hyunjin, noticing he’s there finally. 

“Hi princess.” He hugs her tightly, taking her into his lap. 

“Can play now?” She asks, turning her big brown eyes on him. 

“Yes.” He can’t help but smile. 

The next few hours are spent playing with the kids until dinner is brought out. All of the adults lay on the floor completely at the mercy of the children. 

After dinner Minho helps Jisung put them to bed, he tucks Hye in with his small stuffed bear and kisses his forehead. “Good night sweet prince.” He murmurs. 

“Good night Minnie.” Almost instantly Hye rolls over to get comfy. 

Minho moves out to the main room within these chambers. His eyes resting on the couch where he and Jisung messily made out like teenagers. 

“They’ll sleep all day tomorrow.” Sungie giggles after coming from the girl’s room. 

“Hye will too, he was almost out the second I put him down.” Min smiles. 

“Even Chunja might sleep through the night.” Jisung looks over at the cradle. Minho hums softly, reaching down for his hands. 

“You know, I wouldn’t mind you moving into this space.” 

“I can’t do that Min.” 

“Why?” 

“People would talk.” 

The king makes a face, “like they don’t already love?” 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “they’d talk more.” 

“Mm.” Min just hums again and lifts his chin so their eyes meet. “Come sleep with me.” He whispers. 

“I can’t leave them.” Jisung whines softly. 

“They’ll be okay. And we’ll keep the adjoining doors open to listen for Chunja. You deserve to sleep without sharing a bed with your children, or with them just next to you.” 

“Are you trying to get me into bed with you your highness?” 

“Is it working?” 

“You’re almost there.” 

Minho then bends and leans down to lock their lips, Jisung squeaks against him, hands resting against his. The king parts his lips and slips his tongue into his mouth, taking him apart slowly. 

Sungie lets out a soft moan, Minho pulls back with a slight smirk. Jisung’s mouth chasing after his. 

“You’re so cute.” 

“Shut up.” 

Min kisses him again, sliding a hand around his waist now. Ji hims and curls his arms around his neck, putting his weight into the king. 

Minho doesn’t hesitate to pick him up and carry him through the adjoining doors to his chambers. Jisung wraps around him without hesitation, hands going into his hair. 

“Mm, take this off.” He whispers, pulling the pins from his hair. 

Min smiles and lets him, his crown comes loose and he sets it down on the soft pillow on his way into his bedroom. Jisung kisses him again, getting more and more eager with each touch. 

“I like when your hair is down.” The younger murmurs against his mouth. 

“You just like to pull on it.” Minho smirks and sets him on his bed. 

Jisung looks up at him, his eyes wide, “I might.” He blushes. Min chuckles and kicks off his boots, he pulls his tunic over his head too. His jacket and cape still with his mother. 

Sungie takes his boots off too and stares, his lower lip beberem his teeth. 

“Is this okay?” Minho asks softly while standing between his thighs. The younger nods. 

“Yes.” 

With the okay, the king lifts him again, scooting them both back into the pillows. Jisung instantly goes for his mouth again, tongue pushing against his eagerly. 

Min starts unbuttoning his navy jacket and moves to kiss down his neck. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop at all.” He tells him firmly. 

“Hmhm.” Sungie shrugs his jacket off and slips out of his tunic, Minho pushing his thighs open and slides between them with ease. 

“I missed you.” 

Min smiles and pulls his legs around his waist, “I missed you too.” He grabs a handful of Jisung’s hair and pulls his head back. The younger whines softly, mouth falling open. 

The king rocks their hips together in slow moments wanting to work them both up at a different pace than before. 

“Take this off.” Jisung tugs at Min’s shirt, pulling it from his waistband. Eagerly his hands explore the skin underneath, scratching along his hips. 

Minho giggles and pulls his shirt over his head, Sungie bites his lip and runs his fingers along his nipples. 

“Do you wanna touch me babyboy?” He smirks slightly, loving the way Jisung can’t keep his hands to himself. 

“Yes.” Jisung unties his pants too, clearly wanting him naked already. 

Min grabs his wrist and pins them down, Sungie blushes deeply. He makes Jisung look down as he rolls their hips together, grinding their semis against one and another. 

The younger whines quietly, bucking up. Minho hums softly and leans in closer. He captures his lips and unties his pants at the same time. Unlike Jisung, he actually tugs them down too. 

“No fair.” He pouts. 

“You took my shirt off.” Minho mumbles against his mouth. 

“I want your pants off too.” 

“You’re cute when you get demanding. You’re going to have to be patient though love.” He sits Jisung up and gets his shirt off too, leaving him in just his undershorts. 

Minho kisses along his chest, hands rubbing along his hips. “Mm-“ Sungie makes a noise, sounding like he was going to say something. 

“What love?” 

“Nothing.” 

“Say it.” 

Jisung blushes, “you make me so ridiculously horny it’s unreal.” 

Min groans, “you have no idea the things you do to me.” He whispers and cups his jaw again. Their lips meet teasingly, Minho licking across his lower lip, using just the tip of his tongue to trace his. 

“Say it.” Sungie whispers, he grinds up, trying to get friction clearly. 

Minho laughs, “I’ll scare you off if I do that.” He pulls their hips closer and rolls his down perfectly. Getting a groan from the man under him. 

“No you won’t.” Jisung scratches along his back, a hand slipping in front of him to untie his pants again. He lets him this time, not having it in him to stop. 

Min leans down and licks up and neck to his ear, nibbling softly directly under it. “I wanna make you cum so hard you black out. I wanna teach you how to use this pretty mouth of your and fuck your throat. I wanna find out what are the things that make you squirm so much you beg. I wanna open your tight little ass up and ruin you all night, every night, make you mine. Make you beg to sit on it and cry when you have to come off it.” His words tumble from his mouth. 

Jisung turns bright red, every single thing he said going right to his dick. Minho watches him grind down more on him as he takes in what he said. 

“T-teach me, I wanna learn.” He whispers with pleading eyes. 

Min bites his lip and kisses him again, he pulls the younger’s undershorts off and instantly wraps his fingers around him. Sungie moans, bucking up into his hand. “You’re perfect.” The king murmurs. 

He pulls away and strokes him slowly, thumb swiping up over his head to spread the dripping precum around. “Do you remember what I did babyboy?” 

“Never will forget.” Sungie breathes out, his whole body flushed. 

“You’re cute. Mm gonna show you again.” Minho then slips between his thighs and swirls his tongue around him. Jisung instantly bucks, back arching up off the bed, hands gripping the sheets. 

“Fuck-“ 

The king giggles and takes more into his mouth, bobbing his head already. He only wants to get Sungie more worked up, he doesn’t plan on making him cum like this again. 

As soon as he starts a rhythm and gets Jisung shallowly thrusting into his mouth he pulls away and wipes his chin. 

“No, don’t stop.” He whines trying to grab for him. 

Minho giggles and grabs him at his base, halting whatever orgasm he had building. 

“Your turn now.” He smirks and falls to his back. Wiggling out of his pants and undershorts in one go. 

Jisung eagerly climbs on top of him rocking their hips together. Min hums and moves his legs to one side of him, squeezing his thighs together. Jisung’s needy thrusts instantly catch between them. His cock pushing through into his warm heat. 

“Mm look how pretty your cock is poking between my thighs.” The king smirks and reaches down to thumb as his slit while he’s still buried between his thick muscles. 

“Ah-“ Jisung bucks pushing himself through all the way. 

“You wanna fuck my thighs babyboy?” Min asks while pulling him down for another intense kiss. 

“Yes please.” Sungie whimpers, thighs shaking. 

“Such good manners, what a good boy.” Minho bites his lower lip, feeling Jisung’s entire reaction to being called a good boy. “Okay, let me get something.” 

He gets up on all fours and crawls to his nightstand, reaching for the body oil. While he is Jisung grabs his ass, his fingertips sliding across his hole. 

Min smiles and wiggles back on him teasingly, he’d let Sungie fuck him. He’d let him do whatever to make him feel more comfortable. 

“Does it hurt?” Jisung whispers, his thumb resting against his entrance. Minho is tempted to just reach back and drip the oil along himself and let Jisung do as he pleases. 

It’s so cute watching him explore a man’s body, he’s so intrigued by everything and eager to touch him. 

“At first, but if you stretch enough it will only last a little bit.” He presses back again and Jisung gasps softly. Min giggles and turns back around pulling him down again, kissing him hard. 

“I don’t bottom often so if I let you fuck me I trust you a lot.” He murmurs, fingers carding through his hair. 

Jisung whines at that and bucks forward, “w-wanna.” He whispers. 

Minho makes a soft sound, “you wanna fuck me babyboy?” 

“I-I just want you.” Sungie hides his face in his neck. Min groans and kisses his forehead, “you’re perfect.” He tells him again. 

He then shifts them around so his legs are on one side of Jisung. He positions the younger to be flushed up against his thighs and pulls him down for another kiss. 

Slowly he uncaps the oil and rubs it along Jisung’s length, slicking him up nicely. He drips it between his thighs too and then lets Ji do what he wants. 

The younger man whines and moves forward more, he pushes himself between his muscles much easier this thing and audibly moans. Min bites his lip and cups his face gently, brushing his hair behind his ears. 

“Go slow baby.” He whispers, using his oil slick hand to move Ji’s hips slowly. Since he clearly needs the guidance. Every time Minho thinks Jisung couldn’t get more adorable and subby he’s proved wrong. 

Sungie whimpers and starts to move slowly, his face buried in his neck. Min tenses his thighs and makes him moan more, his thrusts getting a bit deeper now. 

Slowly he starts to build up a pace, breath panting hot on his skin. 

“You’re doing such a good job Sungie.” Minho praises, obviously aware of what praises do to the younger. 

“F-feel so good.” Jisung whines, arms starting to shake, he so easily gets worked up and overwhelmed. It’s adorable. Min kisses his forehead and guides him through it getting him to be close again. 

The second his stomach starts to tense Minho separates his legs leaving the younger man stunned and crying. 

“N-no, let me cum.” He whines, looking up betrayed. 

“Not yet baby.” The king suddenly flips them, placing a leg on either side of his thighs. Making Jisung spread for him. 

“Pl-please Minho.” 

Min groans, hearing him moan his name like that nearly makes him cum. So few people actually refer to him by his name it sounds so nice coming past his lips. Especially in such a lewd manner. 

“Don’t say my name like that.” He whispers while rubbing along his thighs. 

“Pl-please your highness.” 

Minho stares down at him for a second, his brain absolutely short circuiting for a moment. In the next je dives down and locks their lips. 

“You want me to die don’t you?” He pushes his tongue into his mouth and kisses him hard. Jisung moans and tangles his hands in his hair, tugging softly. 

“No...just wanna cum,” he giggles. 

“You call me that in  _ public  _ Sungie, every time you do now all I’m going to think about is your whiny little voice and leaking cock.” Min squeezes his thighs and grinds him down against his cock too. 

“Please can I cum your highness?” Jisung bites his lip, looking up with innocent eyes. 

“I’m going to fucking wreck you.” The king growls. 

Sungie shrieks as he’s suddenly flipped over and his hips are tugged up so he’s on his knees. 

“Minho-“

The elder leans down and licks across his entrance, teasing him with slow circles to his puckered hole. 

“Oh fuck,” Jisung’s back arches his face going down to hide in the pillows. 

Minho has his words playing over and over in his mind, he’s never going to get Sungie moaning like that out of his head now. Not in a million years will be. He’s going to be haunted by Jisung calling him your highness like that till the day he dies. 

He spreads him apart more and sucks on his rim, fingers sliding up to rub along his balls slowly. Jisung shakes against him, precum leaking down onto the sheets. 

Min flicks his tongue over him and slowly starts to push inside him. Jisung moans, his sounds muffled by the pillows now. 

He traces his fingers up his cock until he reaches his tip and starts to rub right on his slit. Causing him to twitch even more and buck. 

“M-Min-“ 

The king pulls away and wipes his chin, he kisses up his spine, hand still tormenting him. 

“Can I put my fingers inside you baby?” He asks softly. 

Jisung whines, “I, will it hurt?” 

“I won’t make you hurt I promise.” Minho kisses his shoulders. Thumb still firmly swirling around his slit, the younger is an absolute mess. 

“O-okay, I trust you.” He whispers. 

“I promise I’ll make you feel good babyboy.” 

The king hums softly and sits back, he makes Jisung lay on his back again, spreading his thighs wide. 

“We’ll go slow,” Min murmurs while grabbing the oil. Sungie nods and reaches for his other hand. Minho lets him take it, his cock being left alone for the moment. 

“It’s going to feel strange at first, okay? It won’t hurt, it’s just something to get used to.” He drips the liquid down his entrance, propping him up slightly with his thighs. 

“Promise you’re okay with this, we don’t have to if you don’t wanna.” Minho reconfirms before he goes any further. 

“Promise.” Jisung squeezes his hand and wiggles down a little. 

Min smiles and runs his finger tips along his slick hole, getting him used to just being touched there for a moment. He then slowly starts to push his pointer finger into his tight ring. 

Sungie makes a soft noise, “that okay?” Minho asks, he drops his hand and goes back to stroking his cock. Wanting his body to be relaxed as possible. 

“Yes, just weird.” 

The king nods and pushes in a little deeper getting his first knuckle inside him. With each movement he checks up on him, not doing anything until he gets the okay the younger man. 

Minho gets his finger fully inside and wiggles it around a bit, letting him get used to it. After a few moments he begins to pump it in and out, watching his every reaction. 

Jisung bites his lip, his eyes closed tightly, “add another.” He whispers. 

“Not yet greedy boy.” Min giggles, he kisses him lovingly and curls his digit slightly feeling around for that certain spot. He knows he comes close when Ji suddenly tenses up. 

“This might sting a bit but it’ll go away quickly.” He warns while grabbing the oil to add more. 

Slowly he pulls his finger out and starts to press two digits inside him. Jisung gasps eyes flying open. 

“Oh-“ he tenses up. 

“Easy baby, you’re okay.” Minho stroked his member, distracting him again, he can feel that Ji is incredibly close. If he stimulates his tip too much he’ll make him cum for sure. 

Jisung relaxes again and allows Minho to push his fingers in all the way. He lets him adjust, leaning down to lick across his nipples for another distraction. 

“Mm, wanna cum.” Sungie whines in his ear. 

Min smiles and sucks on the sensitive bud. He spreads his digits and begins fucking him slowly. 

Jisung moans, hands coming to grab at his hair instantly. “Not yet.” He murmurs while taking him apart. 

The younger whimpers and his hips timidly start to move against his hand. He’s subconsciously doing it, rocking down on him in need. 

“You like having something inside you baby?” 

“Hmhm,” 

Min pulls back and focuses on what he’s doing. He lifts one of Ji’s legs to his shoulders and angles his digits, hand moving a little quicker. Jisung is fully fucking himself down on him now, riding his fingers like he was made to. 

“You’re gonna take my cock so well.” Minho murmurs, more to himself than to Ji but the younger hears him. 

“Want it your highness.” He whispers with his head tossed back in bliss. 

“Fuck,” the king stops messing around and gives him what he wants. He fucks him hard with his digits, waiting until Ji is about ready to start crying from overstimulation. 

A tear leaks from his eye and Min hooks his fingers up, Jisung’s eyes fly open. Mouth shaped in a silent scream. Minho pokes and prides at his prostate until Jisung cums untouched, his eyes rolling back beautifully. 

“You’re so beautiful.” The king whispers while working him through his high. Sungie’s back stays up off the bed in an arch even after he’s released. Seeming stuck there. 

“You did so well babyboy.” Minho removes his fingers and gently places his leg back down. 

Jisung’s eyes flutter open again, “I don’t feel alive.” He giggles. 

Minho laughs and leans down to kiss him, “you’re so cute.” He’s careful of his sensitive member while slipping between his thighs.

“Wanna touch you.” 

“You don’t have to move.” 

“Wanna.” Jisung without hesitation reaches for his cock and messily starts stroking him. He flips them over and straddles his thighs, lazily kissing along his neck. 

Minho grips his hips, lower lip between his teeth. “Can you put it inside me?” Sungie asks. 

“Fuck Sungie. Not right now, you’re too sensitive.” The younger visibly pouts but doesn’t ask again, his fist moving up and down on him quickly. 

Min bucks, smashing their lips together as he cums between their bodies. Painting their chests more. 

He pants into Jisung’s mouth after coming down from his high. Their lips lazily moving together still. 

“Don’t wanna move.” The younger whispers. 

Minho smiles and breaks the kisses, “just lay down, I’ll clean us up.” He pecks his nose and gently moves him out of his lap and down into the bed. 

Jisung just hums a sleepy post orgasm expression on his features. 

Minho gets up a cloth and then crawls back up to the younger. He wipes them both up and makes Ji drink some water. 

Their bodies melt together under the blankets. This is the first time they’re sharing a bed. On such a special night too. 

“Let’s not forget to put pants on in the morning.” The king teases while rubbing his back.

Jisung just hums in response, his face tucked into his neck, hand resting on his heart. 

*

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That wasn't meant to get as spicy as it did but you know it be like that. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if it doesn't flow as nicely as the others I've been having a lot of trouble concentrating lately so I feel like it might have been all over the place.
> 
> Anyway! 
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> My twitter, foreverbattles,
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3


End file.
